Lucas Bowen
Lucas Bowen, or known as Lucas 'Luke' Bowen is one of the main protagonists in Whitmore, and one of the main characters. Luke Bowen is a Werewolf. He is a part of Kol's pack, the Grayson Pack. He came to Whitmore with his younger sister Genevieve to find a place to settle. He seemed to enjoy Whitmore as a town, and the people were great so now they reside there. He is the eldest sibling and a known member of the Bowen family, which consisted of Mason Bowen, Scarlet Bowen, and his younger sister, Genevieve. Luke was born in Newsham, Virginia in 1992 on May 21st, this makes him 25 years old in present time. His family consisted of a father, a mother and a younger sister. He is the oldest sibling in his family. His father was Mason Bowen, a man who secretly was a werewolf and was a very powerful and legendary werewolf. Whilst in Newsham, he and his sister, Genevieve sat in the same car together that they stole from their father, as he drove. He accidentally hit a person in a car-accident which triggered his werewolf genes along with his sister's as she was an accomplice in the murder. His parents also died in a car-accident and Luke has vowed to never drive a car anymore and has a fear for cars. Wanting to run away from their awful past of the hit-and run and their parents deaths, they decided to move to Whitmore and settle down there. Luke had heard that the town was very mystical and knew there had to be other wolves in the city. He is forever apologetic to his sister for triggering the werewolf curse and always blames himself for their doubling body-count of victims as a werewolf. He then gets acquainted with Kol Grayson, and wishes to join his pack. They become good friends and Kol finally decides to let Luke join his pack, for the first time Luke finally has a family, other than his sister that he would protect over anyone. Personality Luke has a very aggressive, arrogant and selfish personality. He showed this many times for example when he had fights with Genevieve and others. Luke behaved like this because of his werewolf gene. Eventually he has learned how to control his anger and tone down his behaviour. He is described as very moody, dark, and brooding. So very brooding. Luke is socially awkward and aggressive. His personality doesn’t help the fact that. Luke is also reserved. He starts to show more of his emotions after moving to Whitmore. He cares for Genevieve, is protective of her, and cares about what she thinks of him. He would rather die to heal her if she was dying as instead of helping him to protect the people he cared about, it only makes them a bigger target. Luke is greatly matured, he is usually seen as a mentor to many of the Whitmore Gang. Trivia * His favourite colour is Grey, Genevieve says that colour is just as dull as him. He only laughed at that and then threw a rock at her. * His favourite music genre is Rock. * He loves One Ok Rock. * He has a fear for cars. * He and his sister dyed their hair blue together. * He is close friends with Bill. * Luke majors in Physical Education at Whitmore College. Appearance Luke is known for his rough charming looks. He is described as having styled, straight, navy hair. His original hair colour is actually black, which you can see through his roots that are shown in his hair. He has captivating eyes that are yellow, a hint to his supernatural side, as he is a werewolf. He has a lean, slim muscular build and is 6'2 in height, making him tower over most people. His face is often described as being beautiful, handsome and angular. He has a face with a narrow nose, a thin small mouth, and thick eyebrows, the right eyebrow is slightly shaved for an edgier look. He is also mostly seen with bruises on his face because of his anger issues, they are mostly from a fight or from himself. Luke's style is very neutral, he likes to wear dark colours. He likes to wear simple t-shirts and slacks. His style is very casual and he likes to wear comfortable clothing like a hoodie. He often wears joggers, with his outfits as this makes it easier for him to run faster if needed to. He is usually seen with clothing that is breezy and accessible to take off and that don't rip that easily. He is seen with over ten ear-piercings in his ears, usually in black. Quotes "Kol's always been about one thing. Saving his friends. He will do anything and everything to save the people he cares about. When there's no chance of winning, he keeps fighting. When all hope is lost, he finds another way and when he's beaten down he stands up again! You want to find a place in his pack? You want redemption? Find another way to stand and fight!" - Luke talking to Bill about joining the pack. Name The name Luke is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Luke is: Light giving. From Lucania (Lucania was a district of ancient Italy). Luke was the author of the Acts of the Apostles and of the third Gospel in the New Testament, the patron saint of doctors and artists, and was known as 'the beloved physician'. Other meaning: Light. From the Celtic land of Wales came the name of Bowen. The Welsh name Bowen is a patronymic surname created from the Welsh personal name Owen, or Owein. The surname Bowen was originally ab-Owen: the distinctive Welsh patronymic prefix "ab" or "ap," means "son of," but the prefix has been assimilated into the surname over the course of time. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Major Protagnoists Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Whitmore Characters Category:Whitmore Gang Category:Whitmore Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolf Category:Bowen Family